A Sticky Mystery
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta and Gothorita have a sticky situation in hand... someone came in Gothorita's fridge. Who could be the culprit?
1. Chapter 1

**A Sticky Mystery  
><strong>

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Wow. Nearly a whole month, and I couldn't think of anything good to write for you fine reading folks. I stink.

* * *

><p>Meloetta and Gothorita looked at each other as they were both sitting next to each other on wooden chairs, across a wooden table, in a kitchen inside Gothorita's house. Meloetta's stomach growled, prompting her to turn to Gothorita.<p>

"I'm getting kind hungry," Meloetta stated as she rubbed her growling stomach.

Gothorita folded her arms as she lowered her eyes. "Well, I don't have much except fruit. You want some?"

Meloetta tapped her right cheek with her right hand. "Hmmm... nah. Do you have icing?" She clasped her hands together. "Please say yes, please say yes..."

Gothorita eyed Meloetta oddly. "You really love icing that much, huh?" She sighed as she got up, heading towards the fridge. "Well, okay. icing you want, icing you'll get. What flavor?"

Meloetta placed both of her arms behind the back of her head. "Surprise me."

Gothorita opened up the fridge, gasping in shock to see her fridge explode with cum. Gothorita, completely covered in unknown cum, opened her eyes slowly, shaking with disgust as she noted the cum dripping off of her. She turned to Meloetta, who had her mouth opened in shock.

"I guess the fridge came as soon as you beat the Elite Four," Meloetta joked as she giggled, clapping her hands together.

Gothorita growled as she closed her eyes, using Psychic to blow the cum off of her. "This is not funny, Meloetta. Somebody has been in my house, snooping as usual..." She then glared at the fridge, folding her arms. "And whatever they were doing, it involved the fridge..."

Meloetta's stomach growled again, prompting Meloetta to stand up. She then ran towards Gothorita, grabbing both of her hands. "Well let's not delay! Let's grab some chow, I'm starving!"

Gothorita pushed Meloetta off of her. "Well, first things first... I need a shower." She shuddered with disgust as she wrapped her arms around herself. "That cum... ewwwww... I don't want to know who it was..."

Meloetta sniffed the fridge, licking her lips as she rubbed her growling stomach with her left hand. "Whoever it was has great taste... I love vanilla."

Gothorita stood there, obviously disgusted by Meloetta's quip.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'm referring to Meloetta and Gothorita as "Mel" and "Goth". In the case of Gothorita, it'll be the full name when another member o the family pops up.

* * *

><p>Meloetta and Gothorita were out on the open grassy meadows, looking for likely suspects. Gothorita kept to herself as Meloetta spotted some detective clothes, looking like Sherlock Holmes.<p>

"So, here's what we'll do. We'll find the sick freak who came in your fridge, and beat 'em up!" Meloetta exclaimed as she held her smoke pipe, taking a puff out of it. "Sounds pretty good, doesn't it?"

Gothirita had her arms folded, shaking her head. "I dunno, Mel... this is stupid. Maybe we should just forget it."

Meloetta slapped Gothorita across the face. "No way! We're getting to the bottom of this!"

Gothorita groaned. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

The two approached a large bush, which was home to a cute, young female Oddish.

"Hi! It's great to have some visitors for once!" The Oddish greeted, giggling with glee.

Mel continued smoking out of her smoke pipe. "Yeah, but we're here for some... important matters."

"Like what?" The Oddish asked, tilting her head to the left.

Goth bent down, getting a closer look at the Oddish. "You see, someone... or something..." She shuddered as she shook her head, briefly closing her eyes. "Was having a wild night in my fridge, and there was cum everywhere..."

The Oddish stuck out her tongue. "Ewwww... that's gross."

"Tell me about it." Goth groaned as she placed her right hand on her face.

Mel clapped her hands together. "Anyway, we shouldn't just be standing her and talk. We need answers!" She pointed at the Oddish. "So get talking, shorty!"

Oddish was insulted. "Hey! I'm not short!" She then fired a purple blob of Acid at Mel, causing her brownish clothes to get a purple stain. The purple stain began melting through the clothes, causing Mel to zip away, coming back with a new outfit.

"Now that was rude! Have you no consideration?" Mel scolded, waging her right index finger at Oddish.

Oddish sniffled, tears in her eyes as her lips trembled. "Oh... I'm so terribly sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Goth was getting impatient. "Look, were you the one who did it, or not?"

Oddish stopped crying, having a blank expression on her face. "Did what?"

Mel slapped her forehead. "Ugh! We're not getting anywhere with this!" She picked up the Oddish, shaking her back and forth. "We know you did it, you little monster! Confess!"

"Mel, stop!" Goth exclaimed as she slapped Mel across the face, causing the Oddish to fall on her face. Mel rubbed her sore right cheek as Goth placed her hands on her hips. "I don't think this Oddish had anything to do with it. Let's find someone else."

Oddish groaned weakly, sitting back up as she gulped, feeling a bit dizzy. "Urp... I don't feel so good..."

After investigating the Oddish and failing, the female psychic duo headed towards the lake to get more suspects. Mel was sipping some coffee as Goth was reading one of her Pokemon mangas.

"All right, so the Oddish was innocent. Though to be fair, she was an odd dish," Mel remakred, making a terrible pun as she finished sipping. "Who's next on our suspect list?"

Goth shrugged. "I dunno, why don't you just think of the scene and give yourself a good thinking?"

Mel was confused by Goth's words, tossing her cup filled with coffee away. "I'm sorry, what?"

Suddenly, the two females fell down and obvious pit fall, both of them landing on their butts. Mel and Goth moaned, looking up to see Meowth, who appeared to be disappointed.

"Drat! I meant to get dat dere Pikachu, but I got two twerpets instead!" Meowth exclaimed in annoyance with his obvious New York accent, pulling a rope out of nowhere and chucking it down into the pitfall. "Sorry! I got youse by mistake!"

Mel grabbed Meowth by the neck, shaking him back and forth. "You know how painful it is to fall all the way down like that? Do you!"

Goth pushed Mel to the side, waving her hands at him. "We're sorry for messing up your thing. By the way..." She rubbed the back of her head. "Do you know of anyone near my house?"

Meowth rubbed his right arm. "How am I suppose to know? I just stick to the road!" He pointed towards the lake. "Maybe the Wooper will tell you something. She's a bit off, though..."

Mel snapped her... hand. Thing. Yeah, we'll go with that. "Brillant! Now I'll be able to get back at that bitch for being so fabulous!" She cackled as she ran straight towards the lake.

Goth gasped, reaching out hr left arm. "Mel, wait!" She groaned as she turned to Meowth. "Thanks for telling us."

Meowth shrugged. "Meh, it ain't no problem. Now if you excuse me, I gotta get dat Pikachu..."

Goth giggled, and she ran off after Meloetta, only to trip over a pebble, landing on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Wooper was humming with delight as she splashed in and out of the lake, simply having a wonderful time. "Woop Woop Woop! Nothing like a day of wooping away... yep, just woop woop woop woop woop wooping..."

Meloetta approached the scene, picking up Wooper and shaking her several times. "Stop your wooping, Woopster! We're going to have a big, grown up chat!"

"Uh oh! Am I in trouble?" Wooper gulped as she began trembling, her eyes widening.

Mel had a devious smirk on her face. "Oh, you're in trouble, all right. And make it double."

Gothorita rammed into Mel, causing Wooper to fall out of Mel's grasp. Goth then backed off, raising her hands. "Mel... let me handle this..."

Mel scoffed, placing her brown cap back on. "No way, sis! I got this under control! Besides, Wooper ain't going anywhere." She turned around, to see that the Wooper was gone. "Hey, where did she go?"

"WOOP WOOP WOOP I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Wooper exclaimed as she dashed over the water, running for her life.

Mel gasped, pointing at the fleeing Wooper. "Oh no you don't!" She closed her eyes and used her psychic powers to pull Wooper towards her and Goth, causing all three females to fall on the grass. Mel and Goth got up, looking down at the Wooper, who was trembling with fright.

Wooper whimpered, tears falling out from her eyes. "Please... I'm innocent, I didn't mean to-"

"SPILL IT, BLUE BITCH," Mel exclaimed as she slapped Wooper silly, nearly knocking her out cold. "We don't have time for giggles!"

Goth frowned, placing her right hand on her hip. "Mel, aren't you being a little..."

Mel turned to Goth, sticking out her tongue and winking. "I know what I'm doing. TV does this all the time."

Goth slapped her right hand on her forehead.

Mel placed Wooper down, folding her arms as she gained an angry look. "Anyway, fess up, Woopy. We know you came when you heard we beat the elite four..."

"Fridge, Mel." Goth muttered, ribbing Mel.

Mel pushed Goth away. "Whatever! We know you had a big night on the town, so confess!"

Wooper simply trembled, not knowing what Mel and Goth were talking about. "But... I'm a girl... girls don't come..."

Mel laughed, falling on her back as she kicked her pale white legs up. She stood back up, grabbing Wooper by the neck. "Don't make me laugh! Girls have penises, don't you know?"

"Mel, we don't have penises at all." Goth pointed out as she rolled her eyes.

Mel froze for a few seconds, then turned her head to Goth. "Oh... then why am I screaming at Wooper?"

Wooper squealed in horror as tears came down her eyes, causing her to whimper as she struggled to break free, "I didn't mean to fart in the lake! I did it cause I like bubbles!"

"Farting... bubbles?" Mel muttered, her right eye twitching as she glanced back at Wooper. "What are you, two?"

Goth kicked Mel in the right knee. "Don't be so jerkish, Mel. You LOVE farting bubbles all the time!"

"I guess that makes you the kid! Teehee!" Wooper exclaimed as she giggled, jumping up and down in joy after being freed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Mel then proceeded to choke Wooper.

Goth sighed as she casted a Thunderbolt on Mel, paralyzing her and allowing Wooper to break free. Turning to the Wooper, Goth patted her on the head, saying, "Well, I guess you're not the one we're looking for. Sorry about that."

Wooper shrugged, closing her eyes as she kept giggling. "Oh well! Thanks for freeing me!"

Goth shrugged as she picked up Mel, heading westward.


	4. Chapter 4

Meloetta sipped her vanilla milkshake as she turned to Gothorita. The two were inside a fast food restaurant ran by a pair of Spinda. Sipping her milkshake, she remarked to Goth, "If the Oddish didn't do it... and if the Wooper didn't do it... who did?"

Goth shrugged, stretching her arms. "Beats me. All I know is that we should go against Pokemon that are likely guilty of having done it."

Mel patted Goth on the head. "But you don't realize, Goth. It's always the ones you least expect."

"...really?" Goth replied as she folded her arms.

Mel nodded, sipping the last of her milkshake. "Yep. Take it from me... urp!" After belching, Mel felt her stomach growl loudly, prompting her to place her hands on her stomach. "Oh Arceus... I gotta take a dump! Be right back, Goth!" She then dashed right into the ladies' restroom.

Goth looked down, noticing a wrecked rapper for laxatives. She sighed as she placed both of her elbows on the counter, sighing as she placed her head down. The bartender Kecleon approached her, cleaning an empty glass.

"Hey kid. You're looking quite down." The Kecleon remarked as he tilted his head to the right. "What's the matter?"

Goth sighed as she looked up, shaking her head in disappointment. "Some jerk had sex in my fridge, and neither me or my friend knew who did it."

Kecleon simply nodded. "Hmmm... that's a shame. I reckon you cleaned the fridge out?"

Goth slammed her hands on the counter. "Well of course! I don't want it to be sticky because of cum!"

Everyone inside he fast food joint heard Goth's loud burst, all of them exiting in disgust. The pair of Spinda owners both appeared right behind Goth, both angry.

"Young lady, we don't appreciate you talking about things like this in here!" The first Spinda shouted in a male tone.

The other Spinda, a female, nodded as she folded her arms. "Yeah! This is a family restaurant! You ought to be ashamed!"

Goth waved her hands at the two Spinda in defense. "Wait, wait! I didn't mean to say what I said! Honest!"

Goth screamed as she was tossed out by the two Spinda, who closed the doors shut. Rubbing her injured butt, Goth groaned as she stood up, folding her arms in annoyance.

"Damn it! I hope Mel is done in there..." Goth muttered to herself as she shook her head, sighing.

Mel was sitting on the can, letting those brownies out of her tuba butt. The brown coat she was wearing was tossed on the ground. Mel groaned as she had both of her hands on her stomach, loud farts emerging as she pooped. She then opened her eyes, looking down to see two mammalian feet. She titled her head in confusion.

"Hmm? Those feet..." Mel thought to herself as she murmured to herself. "They look familiar..."


	5. Chapter 5

Meloetta and Gohtorita were still on the case of the Pokemon who came inside Goth's fridge. Melo would not rest until she found the suspect, while Goth just wanted to know who snuck into her house without her knowing.

"You know, Goth... I noticed something in the bathroom," Mel stated as she smoked out of her pipe.

Goth folded her arms, lowering her eyes. "Oh, do tell me. I need to be pleasantly surprised."

Mel raised her pip, pointing at Goth with it. "Okay, get this. I saw two feet in the bathroom. Both were mammalian feet."

Goth raised her right eyebrow. "What color were they?"

Mel thought back, tapping her chin as she snapped her... 'fingers' together. "They were a bit orangish. More likely light orange. But I could tell what they were!"

Goth sighed as she shook her head. "Look, maybe we should contact Dialga and just have him send us back in time to see what occurred while I wasn't home... then we would solve this."

Mel slapped Goth across the face. "Have you gone mad, woman? That's the last thing we should do!" She closed her eyes, smoking from her pipe again. "Clearly we have to inspect our closest friends to gather what we need to know..."

Goth rubbed her right face cheek as she sighed. "There's no point in trying to get some common sense to you, is there Mel?"

Mel nodded, chuckling as she smoked out of her pipe again. "Indeed, my dear Goth."


	6. Chapter 6

Meloetta and Gothorita were still on the ever so interesting hunt for the suspect who came in Goth's fridge, with Mel being suspect crazed as she would suspect anybody. Goth simply sighed as she continued to have her arms folded, approaching the entrance to a fairytale esq. forest, with a female whimsical Whimsicott playing with two young Cherubi. Mel looked at Goth, holding her smoke pipe, as Goth shook her head.

"Mel, no. I know you're stupid, but come on, a Whimsicott?" Goth remarked as she pointed at the Whimsicott, "She's not even a mammal!"

Mel silenced Goth, placing her right hand over Goth's mouth. "It's always the ones you least expect." Mel then used Echoed Voice, driving the two Cherubi away.

Whimsicott gasped as she watched her Cherubi friends flee, prompting her to form tears in her eyes as she began crying, turning to face Mel and Goth. "Why would you do that? They were my friends!"

Mel grabbed Whimsicott and slapped her across the face. "Shaddap, beardy! We now what you did!"

Whimsicott gulped as she trembled, frightened out of her mind. "But... I was just playing!"

"With yourself!" Mel exclaimed as she shook her right hand at Whimsicott. "You should be ashamed of yourself, you sick freak! Climaxing inside a fridge, of all places!"

Whimsicott began crying loudly as she held her stubby little brown hands together. "Please! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Goth pushed Mel out of the way, picking up the Whimsicott. "I apologize. Mel is a big idiot."

Mel growled, using Thunderbolt on Goth, which shocked both her and Whimsicott. Mel then dusted off her brown outfit, placing her brown suspecting hat back on her head as she picked up her smoke pipe. "Goth, stay out of this! This is a job for a professional." She picked up the Whimsicott again. "Now tell us, browny. Why would you commit such a horrible thing?"

Whimsicott trembled as tears overflowed from her eyes, trying to break free from Mel. "All I do is just have fun and spread good joy to my fellow Pokemon!"

"To your fellow _grass_ types, you racist whore!" Mel shouted as she started slapping Whimsicott silly. "Admit it! You did the crime! Only brown colored Pokemon like you could do such a thing!"

Goth grabbed Whimsicott away from Mel. "Enough, Mel. Your stupid is starting to rub on me, and you are doing nothing but torturing this poor Whimsicott." She then gave the Whimsicott a hug, holding on for several seconds and then placing the crying Whimsicott back down on the smooth green grass. "Now go on, Whimsicott. You're free to go."

Whimsicott kept sniffling as she rubbed her eyes, heading into the forest as she mumbled to herself tearfully, "I never hurt anyone... why would someone accuse me of something I would never do...?"

Goth groaned as she glared at Mel, her hands on her hips. "I hope you're happy. Your reckless attitude is giving both of us a bad reputation!"

Mel grabbed Goth's mouth, literally pulling it off of her purple face. "Shut it, Gothy. We still got suspects to find." She pointed to the forest. "Now come on, let's go! We got suspects!"


	7. Chapter 7

Meloetta and Gothorita were circling around in the dense forest, not being able to get anything done. Mel examined everything with her magnifying glass, while Goth had her hands behind the back of her head, obviously bored and out of it.

"We've been here for hours, Mel..." Goth groaned as she let out a yawn. "Maybe we should head back and forget about this whole thing..."

"WRONG!" Mel exclaimed, going right into Goth's face, placing the magnifying glass onto her face. "We're here to solve a mystery, and it's not gonna get solved if we just quit on the spot!"

Goth folded her arms and pouted. "It feels better if we did... we're accomplishing nothing..."

Mel paused, hearing something coming from the west. She turned to Goth. "Did you hear that?"

Goth rolled her eyes. "That was probably my stomach. We didn't eat anything for a while." She sighed as she rubbed her stomach.

Mel shook her head, turning to the west. "Not that. I hear a loud clank..." She snapped her fingertips... if she had any. "That's it! Come on, Goth!" She grabbed Goth by the arm and started dashing westward, much to Goth's dismay.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are we headed towards the west again?" Gothorita asked as she was being dragged by Aria Meloetta, the two girly Pokemon detectives heading towards a giant factory as they looked at it, then turned to each other.

"That creep must have 'came' in here, too." Meloetta stated as she adjusted her brown detective hat, pulling out a magnifying glass. "Whatever the case, we're going in!"

"Don't you think we should assess just how and when the creep came in my fridge, Mel?" Gothorita admitted as she crossed her arms together.

Meloetta just laughed boastfully in Goth's face as the two entered, with Mel using flash to light the entire place up, various different steel type Pokemon of all generations looking at the two non steel type Pokemon with anger. Goth whimpered as she hid behind Meloetta, the green haired Pokemon feeling confident.

"Worry not, Goth," Mel stated with a smirk, pulling out a light bulb out of her black dress. "I know just how to deal with these Pokemon!"

Mel then smashed the light bulb down on the ground, causing the glass encasing the light to scatter. Mel screamed in pain as she felt some of the shards land on her body, trying to pull them out as Goth slapped her forehead.

"Just great." Goth groaned as she noticed the steel type Pokemon all grinning, causing her face to turn white with fright. "Y-you didn't do anything intelligent, and now it looks like we're in big trouble..."

Goth attempted to run away and leave Mel behind, but she slipped on some oil, landing on her back and injuring herself. This in turn gave the Steel type Pokemon a lead in to attack, with all of them beating up Mel and Goth with ease.


End file.
